1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display package with a base, a merchandise receptacle which is located in the base and in which the merchandise to be packaged can be placed, and a cover which can be attached to the base, enclosing a package interior.
2. Description of Related Art
Display packages of this type are known and widely used in retail trade for expensive and high-quality merchandise, in particular cosmetics and similar products. In the packages of the prior art, the merchandise rests on a bottom panel, over which a dome, in particular a hood made of transparent plastic, is placed to create a space in which the merchandise is located.
Although these pages make it possible to display the merchandise so that the merchandise is on one hand protected against tampering by purchasers, and on the other hand remains visible, the packages of the prior art have the disadvantage that they make it difficult to enclose accompanying information or to attach visually attractive sales promotion or incentive information. For this purpose, for example, a sticker containing printed advertising or other information can placed on the base or a card containing advertising or other information can be inserted into the package. However, a sticker that is glued to the base can come off or be damaged, and inserted cards frequently slip out of position, in which case they are either no longer legible or can even conceal the merchandise.
The object of the invention is therefore a package to display merchandise together with information media in a manner which is visually attractive.